List of minor characters in Osomatsu-san
This listing covers the episodic, tertiary, or otherwise infrequent characters considered to not be part of the main cast of the anime Osomatsu-san. Many are newly-created for the anime, although some are also sourced or revamped from their incarnations in the original Osomatsu-kun franchise. Characters that contain more information have their own main articles. Although other actors are occasionally brought in, it is not uncommon to hear those already voicing the supporting cast doubling for various guest characters. Characters present in Season 1 Cour 1 (episodes 1-12) Shonosuke Hijirisawa (and brothers) Main article: Shonosuke Hijirisawa CV: Yōji Ueda A small bald man of few words, who appeared in various roles in the original Osomatsu-kun. He is named in this series, and often used as a running gag or put into the background of scenes as an in-joke. His ultimate role in each season is different; in season 1, he is revealed to be the oldest of a group of 17 identical brothers. In season 2, his appearances diminish (despite him appearing in both openings), there are not any other Hijirisawas, and he ultimately reveals himself to be King Enma in "Osomatsu-san in Hell". Black Factory Man CV: Minoru Aoyama A menacing man seen standing atop the Black Factory in "Let's Get a Job". Nyaa Hashimoto Main article: Nyaa Hashimoto CV: Nanami Yamashita A popular cat-themed idol singer that Choromatsu likes. She is successful, unlike Totoko's attempts to be an idol. She is shown to hang around Chibita's oden stand in the season 2 "Totoko and Nyaa" skits. Although it seemed like she would be married near the end of season 1, this appears to have fallen through (though the design of her fiance is once seen with her in "Osomatsu-san in the Summer"). Though given presence in the opening sequences, she is really only relegated to being Totoko's rival and a background figure. Aida and Sachiko CV: Aya Endo (Aida), Momoko Saito (Sachiko) A pair of young college-aged girls first seen in "The Melancholy of Osomatsu", who Karamatsu fantasizes as being obsessed with him. They are then seen in the setting of co-workers of Todomatsu in "Todomatsu and the Five Demons" and appear in other assorted cameos afterward. Todomatsu's Two Girls CV: Aya Endo (Girl A/short hair), Momoko Saito (Girl B/long hair) A pair of unnamed girls briefly seen with Todomatsu in "Melancholy of Osomatsu", as well as riding with him in the Iyami Kart race. Their exact connection to him is otherwise left vague, besides being girls that he attempts to hang around and impress. They do not appear any further after the Iyami Kart in the show, although Hesokuri Wars occasionally has them appear with different Todomatsu unit attacks. Jiguzo CV: Wataru Takagi A character that appears in the "OSO" skits in episode 3. He is a parody of Jigsaw from the SAW movie franchise, and seeks revenge on a sextuplet for humiliating and stealing his role in the drama club a decade ago. Totoko's Parents CV: Kentaro Tone (Totoko's Dad), Kimiko Saito (Totoko's Mom) They occasionally appear in scenes related to Totoko. They are well-off enough to afford a Mercedes, and attempt to get Totoko to understand her jealousy to no avail. Compared to the 1988 series, these versions of her parents are more inspired from their initial looks in the manga (other than Totoko's mom receiving cat-eye glasses instead of square). Aside from brief cameos at the start of the first cour of season 2, these characters are phased out. Esper Kitty Main article: Esper Kitty CV: Toru Okawa aka: ESP Kitty. A retooled version of an Osomatsu-kun character, appearing in the skit of the same name. He is a cat given an injection of a feelings medicine, which causes him to speak aloud the truth of what is on humans' minds. However, as noted by Ichimatsu after the skit, the medicine wore off, explaining why this character would no longer be relevant. Even so, he is seen in a brief cameo in "Christmas Osomatsu-san", and then in the baseball team in "Osomatsu-san, Such as it Was". Although promoted in merchandise and official art as Ichimatsu's cat after his debut skit, he is never quite seen in the actual show in such a role. He is entirely absent from season 2 (besides a cameo in episode 1 and as a cake in the Valentines' skit), despite the openings continuing to highlight him as "Ichimatsu's pet". Flag Corporation Employees Those employed by Hatabō as "Mr. Flag". They resign from their positions in "Tell us, Hatabō", but Hatabō proceeds to rebuild his wealth by selling a large amount of recently-acquired meat. Remaining Flag employees can also be seen as a baseball team in "Osomatsu-san, Such as it Was". These characters are no longer relevant in season 2, with the retirement of the Flag Corporation setting. College Students CV: Momoko Saito (Girl with hat) A group of college students seen having a barbecue in "Virgin Hero". The sextuplets attempt to disrupt their event out of jealousy, but in the end wind up invited. The characters later appear in the Iyami Kart race. They are also phased out of the background by season 2. Sutaba/Stabburr Manager CV: Shota Yamamoto The manager of Sutaba Coffee, who acts concerned for Todomatsu when his brothers are seen causing trouble in the store. He is also later briefly seen in the Iyami Kart race, among many other characters that had appeared up to that point. Jyushimatsu's Girlfriend CV: Houko Kuwashima A young woman that Jyushimatsu met while she was attempting suicide. They associate with each other for a month and he grows close to her, but she refuses to officially become his girlfriend as she must return home. She appears in a cameo as part of the Matsunos' final team in "Osomatsu-san, Such as it Was", as a nod to her episode and other minor characters that had shown up through the series. This character appears in a different setting in season 2's "Jyushimatsu and the Dolphin", depicted as a tough dolphin trainer who helps Jyushimatsu to realize his dream of becoming a dolphin. She is then seen at the Matsunos' funeral in "Osomatsu-san in Hell". Boyfriend and Girlfriend CV: Yōji Ueda (Boyfriend), Momoko Saito (Girlfriend) A couple seen in the "Black Santa" skit in the Christmas special. They attempt to converse with Ichimatsu, but wind up frightened by him after he bursts into flames out of his jealousy at them. They re-appear in a cameo in "Letter", assisting a starving and tired Ichimatsu before going their separate ways. The two later appear married in "Osomatsu-san in the Summer", with the woman expecting a baby, but are never seen again in the season afterward. Hostess CV: Aya Endo An attractive woman seen in the Christmas special. She flirts with Karamatsu, approaching him and appearing to be asking him to go out on a date. But in truth, she invites him to a bar in which he's presented with an expensive bill after her service is complete. Characters present in Season 1 Cour 2 (episodes 13-25) Sanematsu CV: Daisuke Ono The protagonist of the skit "Sanematsu-san", a parody of serial TV dramas. He is a plain salaryman in his 30s and depicted in a more realistic anime style. He has a hard life, but copes by imagining that he has five other identical brothers. In season 2, he is revisited as he winds up unexpectedly arriving in the Matsunos' world. However, they are aware that he cannot stay as it turns out that they and their world are actually a hallucination brought on by his loneliness at dying in a car crash (but the time he has spent with them ensures his happiness). He is then shown in Hell in "Osomatsu-san in Hell", but helps the brothers to escape. Kaoruko CV: Aya Endo Sanematsu's co-worker. She is concerned for him and has feelings for him, but becomes frightened after she sees him talking to himself alone in his apartment. In the season 2 skit, she is once more upset when she witnesses that Sanematsu has gotten into an accident. Flower Fairies Main article: Flower Fairy, Ugly Flower Fairy CV: Yu Wakui (Flower Fairy), Kimiko Saito (Ugly Fairy) A pair of fairies that appear in "The Life of Chibita's Flower", but in different roles compared to the original telling of the story. The fairy spawned from the forget-me-not tries to get Chibita to think of life outside of oden, while the ugly fairy (also officially identified as "Dobusu", meaning "Very Ugly"/"Very Ugly Girl") spawned from a weed bullies and harasses Karamatsu, who will do whatever she wants out of the need to please her. The pretty fairy is later re-used briefly as a baseball team member in "Osomatsu-san, Such as it Was". Meanwhile, Dobusu appears as a woman that Iyami is courting in season 2's "Chibita's Revenge". Both fairies are then seen among the banished characters in Hell in "Osomatsu-san in Hell". Kamimatsu CV: Kenji Nojima A seventh Matsuno, who gradually gained an individual conscience as the bad acts committed by the sextuplets caused their goodness to shed and create him. He is instantly successful and perfect, becoming more powerful if their bad nature increases. He appears in the baseball team in episode 25, but is killed by the 4th Galaxy aliens. Both versions of Kamimatsu (regular and powered-up) are later shown as rejected Matsus present on a training field for a "secondary team" of the Matsuno family. Akumatsu CV: Tomokazu Sugita An eighth Matsuno created out of the despair of the sextuplets (and composed of all their wickedness), as a means to overpower and destroy Kamimatsu. Unlike the humanoid appearance and separate existence of Kamimatsu, he is a large amorphous demonic shadow that directly emits from their bodies and leaves them unconscious. A smaller Akumatsu can be witnessed among the rejected Matsus training for the "secondary team". Atsushi CV: Kentaro Tone A rich and successful young businessman that is one of Todomatsu's associates. He has a car, which girls are interested in along with his high status. Although popular enough to appear in merchandise for season 2 as well as in tie-in games, the actual show limits to him being depicted as a sand-drawn stick figure by Todomatsu in "Osomatsu and Todomatsu" and he is never seen in the rest of the episodes. Kusosuke One of Todomatsu's associates, only mentioned briefly. He is shown as an ugly, annoying man that Todomatsu believes would only scare girls away. Although used in an Osomatsu Hachamecha Party card and appearing in one Hesokuri Wars unit, he and Futsumaru do not feature in the show past those mentions of them. Futsumaru Another friend of Todomatsu. He is an average-looking guy with round eyes, but is supposedly not easy to talk to which makes him a less-appealing candidate to bring to a mixer. Girls at the Mixer CV: Misa Kayama (Girl holding mixer, pony-tailed girl), Yō Taichi (long-haired girl) Two of them are re-used from the college students in "Virgin Hero", with the girl holding the mixer being a LINE contact of Todomatsu who initially refused to hold one until he begged. She winds up not wanting to hold it unless he can bring one more guy, and gives him the criteria that it must be someone attractive and successful. This girl and one another wind up falling for Atsushi and wanting to go for a ride in his car, while the third girl (seen with her own boyfriend) refers to Todomatsu as ""Nothingo" and has him pay for another of her drinks. The girl voiced by Yō Taichi re-uses the design of Aida, but going by the credits does not appear to have been originally intended to be her (but simply had her look re-used by the animators by coincidence). Nonetheless, tie-in games seem to decide her as Aida. These characters do not reprise anywhere afterwards, aside from Aida getting some early season 2 guest roles. The Mixer God CV: Hochu Otsuka A god that appears to Todomatsu, advising him to be honest to himself when he is in distress over who to take to the mixer. Martial Arts Master CV: Hidekatsu Shibata He is a practicer of the "Shee" technique, and brings Iyami back to his country of Akatsuka to help save it. As he has a heart condition, he has Iyami train to be the one to use it in a tournament. Shaolin CV: Rie Kugimiya The master's daughter, who Iyami winds up having feelings for. However, she turns out to be married and with kids, providing a great shock and catalyst for a "Shee" during the tournament. Seven women resembling her are seen as part of the "Chinese Kenpo" high school team in "Osomatsu-san, Such as it Was", with the game Hesokuri Wars identifying her as one of them. Dayōn Tribe CV: Nobuo Tobita A large civilization of identical, Dayōn-like people living inside Dayōn's stomach with all the other objects he has eaten over time. It is implied in the skit that they all were once normal humans who transformed and adapted to becoming just like him, now all bearing a homogeneous appearance and simply living a laid-back life with everything he provides. But as many Osomatsu-san stories are only skits with the settings exclusive to each of them, there is no further reference made to such a concept. Dayōn Girl CV: Aya Endo A girl in the tribe that Choromatsu falls in love with at first sight after she gives him medicine for his nausea. He plans to marry her to escape the pressures of the outside world, but she learns of his true intent and halts the wedding, encouraging him to go back to his life and get a job. She appears as another baseball team member in "Osomatsu-san, Such as it Was". She is also utilized in unit roles for Choromatsu and Dayōn in Hesokuri Wars, but does not re-appear in season 2. Busumi CV: Kimiko Saito An ugly former school friend of Totoko, who has a face like a Picasso painting. She has managed to get married and have kids, as have other girls that they've known. Oil Magnate CV: Tokuyoshi Kawashima A rich oil magnate that is considered to be the perfect man that Totoko has wanted. The two fall in love, but their relationship ends when he can't handle that she stinks of fish while she can't handle his oil smell. He makes a surprise re-appearance in "Ventriloquism", and is then seen among the characters in "Osomatsu-san in Hell". Coachmatsu A mysterious baseball coach seen at points in "Osomatsu-san, Such as it Was". After the Matsunos lost their initial tournament, he helped them train for the next year but was accidentally killed by Ichimatsu in vague circumstances. The team are seen convening at his grave and relating the incident, before preparing to go off to space. He is then later seen as a coach directing baseball in "Osomatsu-san in Hell". He is a parody of Kashiwaba from the Mitsuru Adachi series Touch. Students of the 4th Galaxy High School CV: Kentaro Tone (Pitcher) A group of baseball-playing aliens that the Matsunos' team go up against in the finals. However, they are super-strong and easily defeat them. The pitcher of the team re-appears in the "Synthesis" skit in season 2, as one of Dayōn's test subjects that he fuses. Characters present in Season 2 Cour 1 (episodes 1-13) Tatsuo "Takkun" Uebayashi CV: Takuma Sasaki A young high school boy appearing in "Osomatsu-san in the Summer". He attempts to confess his love to a girl named Nanami, but is drowned out by the buzzing of the jealous Cicadamatsus and urinated on. He is a parody of Tatsuya Uesugi, of Touch. Nanami Asaoka CV: Yuka Otsubo A high school girl appearing in "Osomatsu-san in the Summer". She parodies Minami Asakura of Touch, and leaves in upset after being unable to hear Tatsuo's confession. Cao Cao, aka "Sousou" CV: Yoshinori Matsumoto A character appearing in the "Three Kingdoms" parody in episode 7. He later re-appears in "Osomatsu-san in Hell", helping the Matsunos to escape. Kumi and Miwa CV: Yoko Hikasa (Kumi), Emiri Kato (Miwa) Two office ladies appearing in "Osomatsu and Todomatsu", who were set up for a mixer with Todomatsu by Atsushi. Although Todomatsu attempts to charm them during the mixer, he soon winds up humiliating himself attempting to cover for Osomatsu's brazen attitude, and the two are exposed to Osomatsu's sexually-harassing ways anyway and become disgusted. The two eventually decide to hang around and enjoy their time with him to make the most of the situation, but regard Osomatsu with a cold atmosphere the next time he encounters them and admit that they wouldn't want to be seen with him. The girls are then shown to have died or been forcibly retired by the staff, as they too are seen in "Osomatsu-san in Hell". Young Boys CV: Manami Numakura, Yuka Otsubo, Aya Endo Children that appear most notably in "Game Center Iyami", but that were seen earlier in "Super Detergent". They become amazed by Iyami's skills with the arcade machines and cheer him on. Eitaro CV: Yumiko Kobayashi The young boy appearing in the "Eitaro Family" skit. He is a lonely grade schooler that becomes good friends with Jyushimatsu, who helps in teaching him gags related to physical humor and tension. He is eventually able to become popular, but is punched off into the sky by a jealous Jyushimatsu after he sees that Eitaro even got a girlfriend. He appears in "Give Them Back", begging Jyushimatsu to let him be his apprentice again, has a cameo in "Sakura", and then appears arriving at the funeral in "Osomatsu-san in Hell". Eitaro's Mother CV: Kaya Matsutani A refined woman who is concerned about her son's loneliness, as well as the fact that he has recently been hanging around Jyushimatsu. However, she accepts Jyushimatsu's ways, and becomes impressed after he exiles her son and wishes to become the next disciple. Mykomatsu/Michaelmatsu CV: Hiroki Tochi A large blond American baseball player chosen by the Matsuno family to be the new youngest son, after Todomatsu is kicked out for supposedly not being virgin enough. He is notable for his super-strength and powerful ways. In the end, he leaves to go back to Florida as he cannot handle Japanese food and states that God was calling him. He is later shown among the dead characters in "Osomatsu-san in Hell". Characters present in Season 2 Cour 2 (episodes 14-25) Shaazar CV: Yoshito Yasuhara A space pirate on the run, who became tired of his boring life. He orders a scientist to reboot him into something new, and it's implied that he became the Hatabo we see now. However, he is seen with his lover among the dead in "Osomatsu-san in Hell". Doctor CV: Nobuaki Fukuda An old scientist put in charge of sending Shaazar to his new life. Android CV: Masako Katsuki The robotic assistant of the scientist. Kinko Inuyama CV: Kanae Ito Appears in "The Cutie Next Door". She is an Okinawan girl who comes to stay in Tokyo briefly to visit her relatives, living next door to the Matsunos for a time. After her bras accidentally blow into their yard, they wind up becoming closer to her and hanging out with her casually, to the jealousy of Totoko. Unlike the original -kun incarnation of Kinko, we do not see a father or dog in the settings and she is depicted as more of a tomboyish type. She appears at the Matsunos' funeral briefly in "Osomatsu-san in Hell" as a silent cameo, but does not appear in the rest of the episode. Characters present in "Osomatsu-san: The Movie" Uchikawa Main article: Uchikawa CV: Kentaro Tone A former classmate of the sextuplets who attempts to get to know what they're doing these days. He refers to them as the "NEET Village" in disgust after learning their true situation. Iwase Main article: Iwase CV: Aya Saito Another classmate of the sextuplets who also bears witness to the revelation that they're NEETS. In their past in high school, she was one of the various girls that Osomatsu had made unwelcome advances and gestures towards (mainly skirt-flipping). Oyama CV: Takayuki Nakatsukasa A classmate who now works at the Akatsuka Hotel. Yanagita Main article: Yanagita CV: Shinya Takahashi A handsome and cool-looking classmate, who was a close associate of Ichimatsu in high school and who Ichimatsu doesn't wish to acknowledge. Uehara CV: Sanae Fuku Another girl of Akatsuka High, seen as one of two women accompanying Atsushi and impressed by his attitude. Norimoto CV: Cocoro Kikuchi Another woman seen flanking Atsushi at the reunion. A Strange Black Cat A mysterious black cat that follows the sextuplets around in the "World of Memories", attempting to guide them to a specific location and goal. Appearing exclusively in the YOU manga Category:Characters Category:Osomatsu-san Category:Lists